


Cured

by Gecko998



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Memory Loss, Newt didn't die, Page 250 references, Tags May Change, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko998/pseuds/Gecko998
Summary: A boy wakes up in a hospital.He doesn't remember his name.All he knows is that he has blond hair and that he has been hurt badly.He is told he was almost killed by a bullet wound to the head.He is told his name is Isaac.Newt doesn't know that his name isn't really Isaac.orthe one in which Newt survives//takes place after the death cure (book) from Newt's point of view





	1. Memories

The boy woke up. Gasping. He looked around the room.  _Where am I?_ He thought.  _ **Who**  am I?_ He was in some sort of hospital. A curtain was hung up around him, barely a metre away. He could have reached out and pulled it away, but he didn't have the strength to get up. His legs hurt, well, one more than the other, his arms hurt, and most of all, his head hurt. The boy reached up and touched his forehead, feeling a bandage rapped around it. Hair fell into his face. Blond hair.  _So that's all I know about me._ He thought.  _I'm a boy, I have blond hair, and I've been hurt really badly._ He smiled, but then he frowned. Surely he must remember something! He remembered how to read, how to speak, he knew what the colour blond was, he knew what a bandage was. But what he didn't remember was learning it. He didn't remember his parents teaching him to read or telling him what colours were. He just knew. He groaned, he didn't even remember his name.

The curtains to his left were drawn and a doctor- yes he remembered what a doctor was- walked in. The man seemed shocked at the boy being awake, and then he smiled.

"So you have awoken!" He grinned, "you seem to have recovered!"

"From what?" The boy croaked.

"The bullet wound, to your head," He tapped the boy's skull lightly, "You're lucky that memories are the only thing you lost, boy."

"So that's why I can't remember anything?" The boy asked.

"Yes, well, yes and no. I can't go into details now, but let me tell you, when you're all healed up, we're going to find the rebels who shot you, and we're going to ask you to help us." The doctor frowned, "Wait, one second, let me get Mrs Paige." He disappeared behind the curtain and returned a few minutes later with a tall woman who had blond hair.

"Hello," She said softly, "I'm Ava Paige. I'm sure you've found out by now that you were in a  _terrible_ accident." She sat down on the bed, "you see, there's this deadly disease going around, and you caught it. And you see, some jerk decided that you should just die instead of have a chance to find a cure, and be cured." Ava Paige said, with a sad face. "But luckily we rescued you, and we stalled the virus inside of you until we found a cure." She grinned, throwing her arms up, "And you know what? We did! And you," She rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, "have been the first person to be cured from the flare. And now you can help us find the rebels who shot you."

"Do you remember your name?" The doctor said, his eyebrows creased.

The boy shook his head.

"Well then, I think we should tell you your name." Ava Paige said with a smile, "Your name, is Ne-, uh, your name, is  _Isaac."_

" _Isaac."_ The boy repeated with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gahhh it's so hard to call him Isaac like I just can't image it being Newt when his name is Isaac)  
> Nooooo

"Mrs Paige?" Isaac called out as she was leaving,

"How old am I?.."

The woman turned and smiled, "You're seventeen, Isaac."

Isaac frowned, "seventeen years of my life are gone and I won't remember them." He clenched his fist with all the strength he had left in his weak arms. "I'm gonna  _kill_ the guy who did this to me, who bloody  _shot_ me!"

Ava Paige smiled and murmured, "Oh, you _will_. Once your ready, that's _exactly_ what you'll do."

 

 

/*\\*/*\

"So, Mr Isaac, we need to test how your recovery is coming along." The doctor said, fidgeting with his hands as if he was restless.

Isaac groaned and stepped out of bed. The tests had been happening every day since he woke up, and he had still not been allowed to roam around the hospital, or wherever he was. The tests were mainly to make sure he wasn't going to fall or anything, but they were also testing how his leg was healing.

The doctors had estimated his leg had been broken roughly three or four years ago, from a high fall, and the rebels had taken him hostage around then and not allowed his leg to heal properly. Another thing he was going to pay them back for.

The doctors said that W.I.C.K.E.D or (WICKED) had surveillance cameras everywhere around the city, and that was how they found Isaac. WICKED was the organisation dedicated to find the cure for the terrible disease, the flare, and they had achieved their goal! Isaac had been the first person to be cured and he felt proud. 

The doctors said that they found the cure by inspecting the immune' blood. -Yes, apparently some people were _immune_ to the Flare! Lucky them! 

The doctors told Isaac that the rebels that held him hostage had all been immune, and how they had refused to help WICKED, they had refused to donate blood, for the cure to stop the _deadliest disease known to mankind!_

They are crazy! _No_ , Isaac thought to himself, _they are selfish._

He stood straight as the doctor inspected him.

"Alright Isaac, now walk around the bed."

Isaac walked around the bed, barely limping on the once-broken leg. The doctor smiled and scribbled something on his checklist.

"Alright Mr Isaac, you are free to leave this bed now. We are preparing a room for you as we speak and oh!-" The doctor looked down and grinned, "the room is ready! Especially for you!" He drew back the curtain and let Isaac see where he was for the first time in ages.

He looked around to see so much high tech equipment and monitors everywhere. There were people lying on beds like the ones he had been in, probably being cured. He had been told about how the main WICKED headquarters had been destroyed by a rebel group called The Right Arm and also the rebels that had captured Isaac. 

But lucky for WICKED, they had another place that the location of was known only by a few people. The surviving people from WICKED had recovered quickly and eventually found a cure.

Ava Paige herself had sent the rebel immunes to a place they dubbed 'Paradise'. But little did the rebels know, WICKED was coming. WICKED was coming to Paradise, and Isaac had been told that he would be leading the charge.

The thought of revenge sent shivers up his spine and he fidgeted in excitement. He couldn't wait to learn how to fire a Launcher, or a gun.

He arrived at his new room and the doctor turned to leave.

"Sir?" Isaac called after him.

"Yes Isaac?" 

"What's the name of the one who shot me? The rebel? The one with the dark brown hair?" Isaac asked, he had been shown a surveillance footage of how he had pinned down the rebel but the rebel had aimed the gun at Isaac's head, and shot him while Isaac had tried to pry the gun away. Isaac had looked terrible in the footage, his clothes were ripped and he looked like he had been starved. But Isaac had taken in every detail about the boy, (that he could see). His back had been facing the camera so Isaac never saw his face but he noted down his dark brown hair and the shirt he had worn.

"His name? You want to know his name?" The doctor frowned, "I would have to ask Mrs Paige-"

"Ask me what?" Ava Paige came up behind him, smiling.

"Isaac wants to know the name of subject A2." The doctor said.

The woman smiled, "Ahh, yes, the boy you pursue, his name is _Thomas_."

"Thomas." Isaac repeated, grinning. Thomas was at the top of his revenge list.


	3. Chapter 3

_"How is his recovery coming along?" Someone said, a woman's voice from the sound of it._

_"Subject A5 is healing well and his leg injury has healed properly now that it has had proper surgery." A males voice, young, by the sound of it._

_"And his memories?"_

_"Removed. We made sure of that like you ordered us to."_

_"Any memories coming back to him? Any dreams? We cannot risk memories being reabsorbed like subject A2 had during the Maze Trials." Her voice sounded urgent._

_"No Miss, he has not had any abnormal dreams or nightmares. He is at no risk of being exposed to his old memories."_

_"Good. Now make sure he doesn't remember this conversation either. I can tell he is half awake right now. He is still at risk of accessing his memory if he hears certain topics. They can jog the memories."_

_"Will do that Miss."_

_"You make sure of it."_

/*\\*/*\

Isaac ducked as a bolt of electricity whizzed past his shoulder. He reloaded his Launcher and shot his own bolt back. He heard a yell of pain and he knew he hit his target.

"Nice shot Isaac!" His friend Elias cheered from next to him. Isaac looked up at the scoreboard. 29-28. His team was loosing.

"Thanks," He smiled, as he thought about what to do next. You scored a point every time you hit someone on the opposing team. The Launchers were set to stun-1 and so they would only stun you for ten seconds, but they would hurt  _a lot_. Isaac had been hit by one before and it was not very fun, but this game, or  _training exercise,_ as the commanders called it,  _was_ fun.

Isaac jumped over the rock they were sheltering behind and rolled up to the next one. Watching a few bolts of electricity fly past him. He fumbled with the Launcher and aimed it at someone who was facing away from him. They were apart of the red team, the  _Leopards_. While Isaac and Elias were part of the green team, the  _Salamanders_. Pulling the trigger, the bolt of light flew straight towards the  _Leopard_ player. He dropped the Launcher he held in his hand and lay on the ground, unable to move, for ten seconds. Isaac sheltered behind a boulder before the  _Leopard_ could turn to look at who shot him. Isaac glanced up at the scoreboard again. 30-31. The  _Salamanders_ were now beating the  _Leopards._

The hiss of a whistle split the air and marked the end of the game.

"Good job on that hit at the end!" Elias grinned, as he walked over to Isaac, "I think you won us the game!"

"Nah," Isaac grinned back, "Anyone could've bloody done it."

Isaac walked over to the boy he had shot before. He helped him to his feet. "Good game," He said, offering his hand to shake.

The  _Leopard_ snarled. "Are you the punk who shot me bro?" He hissed, frowning, he looked about two or three years younger than Isaac.

"Yeah, that was me. You got a bloody problem with that?" Isaac frowned back.

The kid from the  _Leopard_ team shoved him backwards and slinked away, spitting with rage and embarrassment.

"Well that was rude." Elias said from behind him, his dark brown hair messed up and out of place, "What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing!" Isaac exclaimed, hurt.

/*\\*/*\

Isaac entered his room and lay down on the bed. Training was over for today and he was bloody tired. He held up one of his hands and looked at the scars along it.  _What did the rebels do to me to give me all these scars?_ He thought,  _and my leg, I was told that it had been broken. Did_ they  _break it? Or was it me?_ He was going to get his answers. Soon. They were due to attack Paradise at the end of the week. To capture all the immunes so that they could make more viles of the cure. Isaac smiled slowly,  _I can't wait to see the look on Thomas' face when I shoot him with my launcher._ He ran his finger over the scar on the side of his skull. Thomas was going to pay. And it might even be with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Isaac had dreams. He couldn't gather anything from them but he saw images. He briefly dreamt about a maze, and then a dessert, and then he dreamt about the city that he had been rescued from. He didn't know what were dreams and whether any of it were memories. They were confusing and blurry. Whenever he tried to focus he felt himself waking up. He wanted the dreams to last longer. Maybe he could remember something. If only he could dream a little longer..._

Isaac was startled from his dreams by his alarm. He turned off the blaring alarm and sat up. Isaac looked around his small room and smiled at the welcome sight. He glanced at the time.  _6:01 AM._ He needed to be at breakfast in fifteen minutes. He got out of his little bed and walked towards the little bathroom that was inside his room. He splashed cold water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair to fix his messy blonde hair. He then exited the bathroom and put on a pair of tattered jeans and a dark shirt. He slipped on a dark green sash with the  _Salamander's_ logo scrawled on it and exited his room. Closing the door behind him.

Isaac made his way to the hall where everyone ate. He walked over to a table on the right side of the room and sat next to the other people on the  _Salamanders_ team. He sat on the end of the bench, opposite from a long-haired girl named Liz.

"Hi Liz!" Isaac grinned,

"Isaac," She acknowledged with a nod, but not taking her gaze away from the door.

"Is this the punk who shot you, Jayden?" A gruff voice said from behind Isaac, and he froze. He turned around slowly to see who was behind him.

"Yep. Here he is." Said Jayden. Isaac looked at him in shock. This was the kid he had hit in the training exercise yesterday. Three boys from the  _Leopard_ team stood there, one of which being Jayden, the snobby boy who held a grudge for a hit that anyone could be hit with. Isaac gulped. This wouldn't go very well.

"Look I'm sorry, but it was a training exercise. We are supposed to shoot! Anyone could have been bloody hit." Isaac said, trying to make peace before the war started.

His apology must have come out the wrong way because he had two punches thrown towards him. One in the gut. The other hit his nose. As he doubled over on his seat he heard them snicker and walk away. Isaac heard one of them say something about him being targeted in the next game. Everyone had been trained in basic combat, in case they got involved in hand-to-hand combat during a raid. And so when two expert punches were thrown, they hurt.  _A lot._ Isaac covered his nose as blood sputtered out and grabbed a napkin, attempting to stop the blood.

"Woah! They hit you hard Isaac!" Liz exclaimed from in front of him.

"No bloody kidding!" Isaac replied, although he wasn't too worried. His nose never bled as much as some people's. Some people's nose gushed so much blood that you'd wonder where it came from. Isaac could already feel the blood flow slowing down and he gave a thumbs up to Elias as he came over.

"Isaac! What happened to you?"

"A bunch of  _Leopards_ came over and threw punches at him. I think one of them said that Isaac shot one of them with a Launcher during training?" Liz said with a grin.

Isaac pulled the napkin away from his bloody nose and smiled, "Yeah, Liz is pretty much right, but don't worry Eli, I'm fine."

Elias shook his head with a smile. "After all these years I would have thought you'd remember to keep your mouth shut Isaac. Anyway, breakfast is ready for us so lets go eat before the game."

"We have another exercise today?" Isaac asked, standing up.

"Yeah, don't you remember? We are going against Team  _Pheonix_ today, after breakfast." Liz mused, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Isaac mumbled.

"Well let's hurry up and have breakfast," Elias said, punching his shoulder lightly, "We need our strength and I don't want to lose to them."

/*\\*/*\

Another shot was fired dangerously close to Isaac. It seemed like he was being targeted. He straightened up a bit and peeked over the rock, spotting where a few of the  _Pheonix_ players were poised, all of them aiming for Isaac.  _Jayden really wasn't lying when he told them to shoot for me._ Isaac had a feeling that they wouldn't stop shooting even when he was stunned, so he made sure he stayed behind the rock.  _If all their attention is on me, maybe my teammates can get a few hits in._ He thought.

Isaac heard a twig snap and pebbles move near him. He jerked his head up and looked around, spotting a short haired girl aiming her Launcher at him. He got no time to react as she shot a bolt of electricity towards him and immense pain claimed his vision.

/*\\*/*\

He opened his eyes. He had been moved. He assumed the girl had dragged him away. But for what reason? Isaac tried to move his arms but his muscles were still stiff. The Launchers were only supposed to be set on Stun-1, paralysing you for ten seconds. But he could tell it had been a lot longer than ten seconds. He saw the scoreboard in the corner of his vision and strained to read it. 35-26. His team was hopelessly loosing. He groaned, still in pain. The girl sharply twisted her head around and shot a bolt of electricity towards him.  _That would explain why he couldn't move. How many times had she shot him?_ His vision went blank again.

/*\\*/*\

Isaac opened his eyes again. He tried to move his arm and it weakly responded. Turning his head, he saw people walking off the grounds. The game must have just finished. He stood up and stumbled off the field.

/*\\*/*\

"Isaac!" He heard Elias call from behind him, and Isaac turned around to face him, "You disappeared for the whole game! What happened?"

"I got bloody shot." Isaac grunted.

"The whole game?"

"Yes. They continued to shoot me when I would start to recover."

"That's not fair. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Probably, but don't worry about it Eli." Isaac grinned, "I'm fine, and I probably deserved it."

"How did you deserve  _that?"_ Elias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said don't bloody worry."


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac fidgeted with excitement. Everyone was lined up. They had been organised into three neat rows. They no longer wore the sash of their teams, be it  _Salamander, Leopard, Pheonix_ or another team. They were all on the same team now. Everyone had a suit on. A helmet to shield their face. Everyone wore the logo of  _WICKED_ on their chest. It was an honour. They were going to storm Paradise. They were going to capture the immunes. They were going to save the world.

Isaac had been told he was to lead the charge. His suit was brimmed with white, and he stood out from the crowd. Everyone was to take orders from him during this mission. No one was to lift a finger until he gave the word. Isaac clenched his fist. After the three years of training and raiding smaller pockets of immunes, they were ready. They were going to capture Paradise.

Isaac was called into Ava Paige's office before the raid started.

"You must firstly secure the one named Thomas." She said, "Make sure he has been brought back through the flat-trans before anyone else attacks. He is the prime subject."

"Yes Miss," Isaac replied, "Shall we launch the raid now?"

"Yes." She drew in a deep breath, "Start the attack on Paradise."

/*\\*/*\

Isaac slowly walked up to the Flat-Trans. He looked at its smooth grey surface, and for the first time that he could remember, he hesitated.

"All okay Isaac?" Elias asked from next to him.

"Yeah, all good." Isaac replied, putting his helmet over his head. He was to be accompanied by five other WICKED agents when he went into the Flat-Trans, Liz and Elias being two of them, and when Isaac gave the word, everyone else would come to storm Paradise. Isaac looked at the smooth grey surface of the Flat-Trans. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into it, and entered Paradise.

/*\\*/*\

When he came out of the Flat-Trans, there was debris blocking the way. He pushed it aside and saw what looked to be the remains of a small building that had been burned down many years ago. He radioed the others before they followed him in. "Don't come in yet, I don't want them to bloody panic. If I gather everyone we can capture them easily and there will be less chance of them escaping."

"Roger that"

"Yep"

"Okay bro"

"If you say so"

"Whatever you say,  _boss"_

The five other agents all agreed- they didn't have a choice, and to Isaac's relief, no one followed him in, yet. He pushed aside more debris and walked into the sunlight.  _Paradise._ He looked around and saw a collection of small houses and huts all next to a small forest. Isaac looked a little closer and noticed an ocean in the distance. He smiled, cliffs surrounded the area and so they wouldn't be able to escape. He took out his Launcher and walked towards Paradise.

He saw someone walk out in front of him and he stopped. They turned and looked at him, freezing on the spot. The girl looked like she started to panic, and Isaac spoke up before she could raise an alarm.

"Hey, don't panic," He said smoothly, walking towards her, "I just want to speak with everyone that lives here. Can you do that? Can you bring everyone here?" She didn't respond, still looking panicked and scared, and so Isaac reached to take his helmet off. Maybe she knew him. There was a chance that she knew him from before he was shot, and so he lifted up his helmet and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll wait here," He said, sitting down on the ground. The girl hesitated for a few seconds before dashing off towards the cluster of houses.

A few minutes passed before he could feel the buzz of panic floating around the air, people started to emerge and walk towards him warily, and he put his helmet back on his head. No one here would have been older than 21, and he saw a few children that looked maybe five to seven years old.

Isaac stood up, his reassuring tone gone, he raised his voice to address the gathering crowd. "Which one of you is the one named Thomas?" He bellowed, narrowing his eyes and scanning the crowd.

An Asian boy raised his voice and yelled back at him, "Who's asking? You're from WICKED, what do you want here?"

Isaac laughed, he lowered his voice and radioed the five agents. "Okay guys, come on down, but don't walk to quickly. I'm still trying to locate Thomas." He then picked up his launcher, which had been lying on the ground beside him. The closest people were now a few metres from him, questioning the appearance of someone from WICKED. "Let's just say that I think Thomas will know who I am." He replied to the Asian, setting his Launcher onto the setting, Stun-10. This was the maximum and would ensure anyone who was shot would stay paralysed for an hour.

"After all, he tried to kill me." Isaac slowly removed his helmet, and dropped it on the ground beside him. Recognition flashed across the Asian's face, and it turned into anguish.

"Newt?" A brunette boy asked, his face had turned pale, and he pushed forward to the front of the crowd, the Asian boy following him, "I thought-"

"Newt?" Isaac echoed. "Who is Newt? My name is Isaac." He raised his launcher in case the boy tried to shoot him, "Are you Thomas?"

"Yes, I am Thomas. Why are you calling yourself Isaac? Newt?! What's going on?"

\----------------------

_**lol this chapter was so long i had to split it in half, so watch out for the next one coming soon :3** _


	6. Chapter 6

"So  _you're_ the one who tried to kill me!" Isaac snarled, shoving him backwards.

"What?!" Thomas echoed, fear crossing his face.

"Thomas! What's going on? You tried to kill Newt?!" The Asian boy asked, pushing himself in front of Thomas and turning to face him.

"No! I-" Thomas' voice faltered, "I promised myself I'd never tell you."

"Thomas! What's going on!?"

"He begged me to kill him, Minho! He pinned me to the ground and pulled my gun to his head and he forced me to pull the trigger." His voice broke away, and he turned to Isaac, "I thought you died, Newt."

"My name is not Newt!" Isaac hissed, stepping backwards and raising the Launcher, which he had lowered.

"What happened to you?! How did you survive?" Thomas asked, stepping towards him. Isaac could feel the presence of the other WICKED agents, as the five of them arrived, and they threatened Thomas with their own Launchers.

"WICKED saved me." Isaac told him, "But I lost my bloody memory."

"What did they tell you?" Thomas pressed, not backing down.

"They told me... They told me that you tried to kill me!" Isaac pushed him backwards and pressed the Launcher up to his chest.

"They lied, Newt, you asked me to. Newt, you gave me a note!" He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it into Isaac's hand, "Look!"

Isaac opened it up. He froze at the words scribbled on it.

_If you've ever been my friend, kill me._

Isaac frowned, throwing the paper back at him, "How do I know that's my writing?" He snarled.

"Look at me Newt. Am I lying?" Thomas whispered, and Isaac lowered his Launcher, hesitating.

"Isaac, don't listen to him, he's obviously appealing to the fact you lost your memory. Just stun him so we can capture the rest of Paradise." Elias said to him, radioing him quietly so no one else heard him.

Isaac nodded slightly, and bent down to pick up his helmet. "My name isn't Newt!" Isaac snarled. He put the helmet over his head and immediately felt calm again. He raised his Launcher once more.

"No!" The boy named Minho yelled, standing in front of Thomas.

Isaac was done with the interruptions. He was eager to get back and think about what was going on. He pulled the trigger and fired.

Minho slumped to the ground as the bolt of electricity struck his chest, and Thomas looked at him in fear. Panic spread throughout the crowd and people started to back off. Isaac radioed the rest of the WICKED agents. "Come on down! Time to capture some immunes!" He then grinned and aimed the Launcher at Thomas, who was backing away, and his expression looked hurt. Isaac fired a bolt of electricity and Thomas fell to the ground. He motioned for Elias and Liz to grab him and they dragged him backwards towards the Flat-Trans.

Isaac raised his voice. "Surrender and you will not be hurt! We have found a cure for the Flare but we need you. We need you all to surrender, and you will not be harmed." The rest of the agents had arrived, and were aiming their Launchers at the panicking crowd.

/*\\*/*\

Isaac surveyed the scene before him. Paradise was at full panic now. Bolts of electricity flew around the air and many people were slumped to the ground, paralysed. Some people had been tasked with taking the Immunes back through the Flat-Trans, while others had been tasked with paralysing them.

Isaac looked around as the last of the Immunes were being rounded up and captured and he turned around to go back through the Flat-Trans. He walked slowly, playing the events over in his mind. Who had been the ones lying? WICKED? The ones who saved and cured him? Or Thomas? The one who almost killed him? Who would he be more likely to trust? He knew the answer but it didn't feel like the right one.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and with a heavy heart, Isaac went back through the Flat-Trans.

/*\\*/*\

Isaac stepped through the Flat-Trans and arrived back at the WICKED complex. Putting on a smile, he took his helmet off and acknowledged Ava Paige with a nod, but she wanted more than acknowledgement. She walked towards him grinning.

"Well done Isaac! Thanks to you we captured all the Immunes! You should be proud!"

Isaac gave her a weak smile that faulted when he made eye contact with Thomas who was sitting among the other tied up Immunes. His face was in anguish and he looked betrayed. Isaac just shrugged and walked towards his room on the other side of the complex. "I need some time to think." He told Ava Paige, who watched him with concern.

/*\\*/*\

_"What do you think subject A2 told him? He clearly looks troubled," The doctor said to Ava Paige._

_She looked at the grainy camera feed of his room. Subject A5 sat on the bed, staring at the wall. He looked like he was deep in thought, and his shoulders were stiff._

_Ava Paige looked at the doctor directly in the eye, "The truth."  
_

_"What?" He asked, confused._

_Ava Paige closed her eyes, "He told him the truth."_


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac was sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He had been like this for awhile, he couldn't remember, but he knew a few hours had passed of him staring with an empty gaze at the wall. He had played back in his head what had happened earlier that day numerous times, and Thomas' words still haunted him.

Thomas had told him that WICKED had lied, that Isaac hadn't lost his memories but rather WICKED purposely removed them. Thomas had told him that Isaac had begged Thomas to kill him. Isaac raised his hand and trailed a finger along the scar on his head.  _He_   _ **couldn't**_ _be telling the truth_ , Isaac thought,  _he has to be lying. Why would I beg him to kill me?_  He remembered Thomas expression, _look at me, an I lying?_  He had said. Isaac stared at his shaking hands and almost jumped out of his skin when the door unlocked and swung open.

"Isaac?" Ava Paige asked, coming in slowly, "Can I talk to you?"

Isaac nodded slightly, and she walked over, pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"Did Thomas say something to you?" She asked, and Isaac froze.

"How did you know?" He choked.

"Well," She paused, "I figured they would try to change your mind on what happened and tell you something different when they found out you lost your memory. I just hope they weren't too convincing." She smiled, half joking, "Remember Thomas, we care, why would we lie about your past? We have nothing to gain by that,"

Isaac wasn't completely convinced. Thomas had been trying to convince him about his past as soon as he saw him, not when he found out Isaac had lost his memory. It didn't add up.

"Do you want to know how we found the cure for the flare, Isaac?" Ava Paige asked, looking at him.

"Okay." Isaac replied, thankful to change the topic.

"Well, Thomas was supposed to be the last piece of the puzzle, with Thomas, we were going to find the cure much faster, but he refused to cooperate- along with the other Immunes. And when they escaped, we had to find another way of curing the flare, after rebuilding WICKED. We noticed that since you had spent so much time alongside Thomas and the other Immunes,- even if you were being held hostage, we found that the cells that caused them to be Immune were starting to .," She paused, trying to put her thoughts into words, "How do I say it.. Grow? Inside of you? This was a breakthrough- that the immune cells could somehow be transferred into non-Immune people. When we rescued you and found this, we took some of these cells and bred more of them, and that helped us find the cure. Although, it isn't a cure as such, the Flare still lives inside you and me, and everyone else that had been cured, but it is frozen in place, unable to spread anymore, but luckily it is unable to do anymore harm, even if it still lives, kind of like what happening in the Immunes. The Flare is inside every one of them, but it has no effect at all!" She smiled, "I'm talking a lot here, but I hope this makes sense Newt. "

"Newt?" Isaac echoed, frowning, she had called him Newt?

"Oops," She froze, realising her mistake, "I- you told me how Thomas called you Newt, and I was just thinking about that, and it slipped my mind, sorry  _Isaac_." She seemed to be stumbling, as if trying to cover up something.

"oh." Isaac smiled. "It's okay." But Isaac was starting to worry even more. He had never mentioned Thomas calling him Newt. How could she know? The name had even sounded more natural on her tongue, and every time she had said Isaac in the past, it had sounded forced, like she was reminding herself not to call him by another name.  _Like Newt._. Isaac felt panic rising in his chest. "Excuse me," Isaac said, excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

He went inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. Isaac looked at his reflection in the mirror, breathing quickly, he felt like he was panicking. Who was he? He didn't know anymore. He was certain all he had been told was a lie. The Immunes were probably not even going to be used to find the cure- WICKED already had the cure. WICKED was probably going to kill them. WICKED was probably going to kill Thomas. And Minho. And all the other Immunes. Isaac looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw panic and fear on the face of the 21 year old boy looking back at him. But he wasn't a boy anymore. Wasn't a teenager, he was a man. An adult now, right? Apparently. But 21 probably wasn't even his real age. He was probably only 17 or 18. Isaac looked at himself. Messy blond hair. A small scar of on the side of his head. Worried brown eyes that had actually seen so much more than he had been told.

Was his name really Isaac? Was his name Newt? Was  _Newt_ his real name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Anyway, we have almost hit 100 views! (75 is close enough to 100 right?)  
> Please do leave kudos and a comment, it means a lot to know people are actually reading this story! :0


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac exited the bathroom, and walked into his room to see Ava Paige still sitting on his bed, a concerned look on her face. Isaac glanced at the door and saw one of the guards that roamed the halls of the compound standing outside his door, seeming to be guarding his room for some reason. Was it to prevent Isaac from escape? Panic started to rise in his chest again, and he glanced back at Ava Paige, who stood up and walked towards him.

"Isaac." She said, her voice low and stern. "You are relived from training today. Please go with the guard to interview the Immunes."

Isaac was shocked. Why would she send him to see the Immunes? Had she noticed his loyalty starting to waver earlier? Was this a test? Were the Immunes going to beg him to escape? Did she expect him to betray WICKED? "Why are you taking me to interview them?" Isaac asked, his voice shaking.

Ava Paige didn't answer but nodded to the guard who walked in and took Isaac by the arm, dragging him by force to where the Immunes were being held.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come, just let me walk on my own!" Isaac exclaimed, wrenching his arm out of the guard's grip. He silently followied behind, as they walked down the narrow coridors and hallways.

/*\\*/*\

They arrived at the interrogation room. Thomas sat at the table, hands cuffed. There was no one else in the room. A piece of one sided glass lined one wall of the room , letting someone watch the interview. Isaac was thrust in to the room and he stumbled forward. He looked at Thomas, his eyes were glazed with fear, hurt, anger, pain and sorrow. Too many emotions to be conveyed on a face and yet they were.

"They told me to interview you." Isaac said quietly, choking on his words.

"Alright." Thomas replied, his face switching to show no emotion.

Frustrated, Isaac slammed his fists on the desk. "Say something!" He yelled, tears threatening to fall, "Go on! Convince me about how I was your friend! Convince me of how you didn't want to kill me, just say something!"

"The maze."

"what?" Isaac echoed,

"The Maze." Thomas repeated, "That's where I met you."

"The Maze?" What was that?"

"WICKED took us when we were young. They wiped our memories and put us in a Maze." Thomas looked down, "You told me you hated the place, when you had that gun held to your head, you told me that you jumped off one of the walls, but you didn't die, you just broke your leg."

Isaac froze, so that's how he got that limp that WICKED said they fixed. But then he frowned, he couldn't trust Thomas, Thomas had to be lying, right? Isaac frowned. "Thomas, if I was supposed to be your friend, how come you don't hate me for turning you into WICKED?"

Thomas looked down, "You used to call me Tommy, you know," He said quietly, his lip quivering. He looked broken.

"Sure, and you called me Newt," Isaac sneered.

Thomas' eyes flashed, and he attempted to stand up, but failed as he was still cuffed to the table. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he stared at the ground.

Isaac snorted, "I can see this conversation has no use." He turned, "Bye Thomas,"

He exited the room, ignoring the cry of protest.

/*\\*/*\

Ava Paige was waiting for him by the door.

"I don't know what the point of that was." Isaac grumbled. "I didn't even know what to ask him."

"Don't worry." Ava Paige smiled, you got us plenty of information." Isaac frowned, and Ava Paige signalled to the guard on the other-side of the hallway. He walked up and took Isaac by the arm.

"You can go back now." Ava Paige smiled,

The grip on his arm was tightened and the Guard started to drag him down the hallway, he stumbled forward, trying to figure out where he was going. The hallways were long, and he tried to get his bearings by catching a glimpse of a floor plan on the wall. But he froze in panic as he saw it and realised where he was headed. He was being taken to the cells. He was being taken to where the Immunes were being held. He probably wasn't going back to his room.

"Sir?" He asked weakly, "Am I going back to my room?"

"No." Came the gruff reply.

Panic spread throughout Isaac, "Where are you taking me?"

No response.

The guard thrust him forward, probably tired of dragging him along, and Isaac stumbled forward. The Guard pressed a Launcher into his back. "Hurry up." He said gruffly. Isaac continued to walk.

/*\\*/*\

They finally came to the cell where all the Immunes were being held, along with some other prisoners of the Right Arm, and other resistance organisations. The guard opened the barred door, and thrust Isaac into the room roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of feels in this chapter, well, idk, i just need something to put in this first sentence XD
> 
> Buuuuuuuuuuuut as always, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated! :0


	9. Chapter 9

_"Miss Paige, why did you put Subject A5 in the cells?" A dark haired man asked._

_"Because they told him the truth, and we needed to stop him before he betrayed us." She replied._

_"Yes, but he didn't believe them. Didn't you see that? You could have convinced him that they lied to him!" He exclaimed, pointing out flaws in her excuse._

_Ava Paige hesitated, "Alright, maybe I jumped the gun, I'll go tell the guards to get him out of there."_

_"No Paige. It's too late. He's probably guessed why you put him in there."_

_She frowned, and then nodded. "He was going to betray us someday, anyway, right?"_

_/*\\*/*\_

Isaac was thrown into darkness. He crumpled to the floor, and was immediately surrounded by voices coming from the dark.

"Who is it?"

"Is it Thomas?"

"No, he was just returned from interrogation, didn't you notice?"

"Then who is it?"

"Did someone else get pulled for interrogation?"

"Maybe it's not an Immune, maybe it was someone from one of the resistances,"

"Who could it be?"

"Someone get a light over here!"

A dim light from a dying torch was shone in his face. Isaac stood up, blinking at the sudden light in his face.

"Hey! It's one of those shanks who came and captured us!"

"He's the reason you guys got brought here?"

"Yeah!"

"Wasn't this guy their leader?"

"Who cares? He needs to be taught a lesson!"

Isaac cried out as someone punched him in the face. He clutched his nose and Isaac felt it starting to bleed. He was pushed to the ground and someone kicked him in the side as hisses and quiet cheers erupted. He shielded his face with his hands and attempted to stop the rain of blows.

"What's going on over here? Some of us are trying to sleep in this dump!" A new voice yelled. Isaac's eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw someone pushing through the small crowd.

"The guy who brought us here was just thrown in! Don't you want to teach him a lesson?" It was the girl that Isaac had approached in Paradise, and told to go find everyone. Her voice was dripping in anger.

"Let me see."

Isaac figured out who the guy was, it was the Asian kid, Minho. The light was shone in his face again.

"Newt." He heard him choke out. Minho hesitated, before ordering them away. "He's coming with me." He spat.

Isaac was dragged to his feet

"Where am I? Why am I in here? This has got to be a mistake!" Isaac cried.

"Newt,  _you're_  here because you did something WICKED didn't like.  _We're_  here because of  _you._ " Minho hissed, and Isaac followed him to an area that was lit slightly more. "This is where WICKED used to keep all the Cranks that they locked up, trying to find the cure by inspecting them all and running tests. But now they're either all dead or cured from the flare. Even though you only put us Immunes from Paradise in here today, there are people who have been in here longer, but you know that, don't you?" He walked over to Thomas, who was attempting to sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"Thomas, get up you shank." Minho said, tapping Thomas on the head.

"What do you want? I see you stopped the riot, thanks for that, it's really hard to sleep when they fight." Thomas grunted, and then his gaze went to Isaac and he froze. "Why is he here?"

"Minho shrugged, "he was just thrown in."

"When?"

"I dunno, probably just before the fight started, they were all beating him up."

Thomas gasped, "Are you okay Newt?"

"Yes." Isaac replied curtly, "Why do you guys call me Newt?"

"Because that's your name, shuck-face." Minho replied, poking him in the arm.

 _That's your name._ Isaac repeated in his head.  _Newt. Is Newt my name? It can't be. "_ But Isaac is my name," he said stubbornly.

"Did you remember your name when you lost your memory?" Thomas asked,

"No-"

"Who told you what your name was?" He pressed.

"Ava Paige did-"

"And who threw you in here?"

"S-She did." Isaac stopped and looked down, and Thomas continued.

"She obviously knows that what I'm telling you is the truth, because otherwise why get rid of you? If I  _was_ lying, they would try to convince you of that and point out flaws in what I'm saying." He put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, "But they didn't. Accept it Newt, they have been lying to you for all the years you've been here. And as soon as you were close to the truth, they quickly locked you up"

Isaac stiffened, pushing Thomas' arm off his shoulder. "No!" He exclaimed, "I- they- you-" He lowered his head and broke into sobs. Tears fell down his face and he cried like he first cried when he found out he lost his memory all those years ago. Thomas reached out and put a hand on his shoulder again.

"Newt-"

Isaac stood up, pushing him away and backing up against the wall. "I hate you! I bloody hate you all! If you would have kept quiet I could have kept living my life and Ava Paige wouldn't hate me!" He staggered over to Thomas, his vision blurred and threw blind punches towards him. Thomas attempted to block his clumsy blows, and Minho raced over and pinned him to the floor.

"Newt! Calm down you Slinthead! You're going to hurt yourself!" Minho was stronger than him and pinned him to the ground easily.

"No!" Isaac snarled in defiance, struggling and panicking.

"Newt! Don't you see? Even if Thomas didn't shoot you, you would have lived in Paradise with us until the people you've been training with came and captured us!" Minho shook him to his senses. "You would still be here, except you wouldn't be having a panic attack for no reason!"

"My name is Isaac" Isaac tried to say, attempting to cling onto his life. His friends, Liz and Elias. His teammates on the  _Salamanders._  But the words were caught in his throat, and he held back the tears that threatened to fall once more. He hesitated, taking a deep breath, and he saw Thomas smile. "My name-

My name, is Newt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day? *Le gasp* woah!
> 
> As always, comments, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated, as it is encouraging to know this is being read!  
> :D  
> Until the next chapter, Gecko out!


	10. Chapter 10

_Ava Paige was sitting at her desk, smiling, as Elias walked into her office._

_"Hello Elias," She smiled,_

_"Uh, you asked to see me, Miss?"_

_"Yes. Take a seat." She gestured to the chair by her desk._

_"Where is Isaac?" Elias asked, as he pulled the chair out and sat on it._

_"Isaac has.. decided.. that his loyalties lie with the ones who.. held him hostage for a long part of his life." She replied slowly._

_"What?! He betrayed us?" Elias exclaimed, and then he frowned. "Where is he now?"_

_"We have decided to.. relocate him."_

_"To where?"_

_"To where those who are against us belong."_

_"You mean, you carted him off to the cells?" Elias' eyes widened, "Why didn't you talk to him?! You could have convinced him that-"_

_"Elias. Be quiet, stop asking questions. You are to interview all the Immunes and other rebels to see if you can get any information from them. Go head over there now."_

_"Does that include Isaac?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do I interview Isaac too?"_

_"Sure. Now go."_

_Elias exited the office and closed the battered wooden door behind him, his lip curling into a sneer,_  I always knew he was weak, but I never thought he would go back to the people who held him hostage. _He thought, shaking his head._ I don't believe it.

/*\\*/*\

 _Newt. My name is Newt. Not Isaac. Newt._ He thought to himself, as he sat in the empty room. He was cuffed to the table in front of him, in case he tried to escape, and he saw the one-way pane of glass on one side of the room, as people presumably stood behind it, watching him. He had been in this room only a day before, except he had been interviewing, not being interviewed.  _Was this really an interview?_ Newt thought.  _It's more like an interrogation. Why did they tell us to call it an interview?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts as someone walked into the room. Newt looked up to see who it was.

"Eli." He said, looking at the boy who had entered.

"Isaac." Elias responded.

"It's Newt actually," Newt corrected.

"Why did you do it Isaac? Why did you betray us?" Elias asked him, ignoring his correction, his face showing no emotion.

"Why did you throw me in the bloody cells?" Newt replied.

"I didn't do that."

"Then why did  _she?"_

"Isaac I'm asking the questions here." Elias told him, frowning.

"My name is Newt."

Elias snorted, " _Newt?_ Isn't that what the Immunes called you? Come on Isaac, you're better than this, didn't Miss Page tell you what they did to you-"

"She  _lied!_ " Newt interrupted.

"And why do you think that? The Immune obviously knew he could change your mind when he found out you lost your memory!"

"He was trying to change my mind even  _before_ he found out I lost my memory. Did you ever think about that? Or are you assuming that he just figured I lost my memory as soon as he saw me?"

Elias hesitated.

"You know, I should probably stop. If I tell you too much, she'll just throw you in the cells with me. And you don't even want to know what they did when I entered there. Although you'd probably deserve it for believing the lies WICKED is throwing at us." Newt said sarcastically.

"Oh really?" Elias snarled, "And what did the Immunes do to you? Talk to you about life choices and how WICKED isn't good?! Did they beat you like you deserved, you traitor?" He stomped towards Newt and kicked his chair out from beneath him. Newt's hands were still cuffed to the table, and so he crouched awkwardly, a pained look on his face.

"Bloody Jerk." Newt croaked.

"Now tell me  _Isaac._ What lies were you told?" His old friend asked him, all friendliness gone, and he loomed over Newt threateningly.

"You mean the ones from WICKED?"

"Don't get Smart-Alec on me."

"You'll just sneer at me, no matter what I say, I think I'll keep quiet." Newt spat, immediately regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.  _Wrong choice._

Elias gave him a look filled with rage and hatred. He raised a fist and punched Newt square in the face.

Pain filled his vision as Newt heard the sickening crunch of bone snapping. He fell back and slipped awkwardly, blood streaming out of his broken nose. The table crashed down with him, his hands still being firmly attached to it. As his head hit the concrete floor he heard a hollow thud sound throughout the small room and he felt the heavy table crash into his chest.

/*\\*/*\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elias the jerk eh?  
> ...........  
> Poor Eli, he feels betrayed.  
> Although that would hardly account for his actions.  
> tsk tsk
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  also we hit 100 views! Exciting!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> anyways  
> what happened to Newt? Did he die? ohnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	11. Chapter 11

_Newt ran through a never ending maze. Stone walls towered above him and vines grew along the sides. He turned a corner to catch his breath, and heard the spine chilling shriek of a Griever coming from behind him. Looking up, he saw a ledge. He grasped at the vines and pulled himself up. He saw the monstrous creature slink past the place he had just been standing in. A tangled mess of flesh and machine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes with a shudder, hoping the creature wouldn't attempt to climb up to the ledge he was perched on._

_/*\\*/*\_

_Newt stood in front of a section of the maze which had ivy growing on both sides. He leant forward onto his hands, which disappeared in the greenery. He paused for a moment with his head down, then looked up, craning his neck and trying to see the top of the wall._

_Newt reached out and started climbing the ivy._

_He climbed to the top swiftly and quickly, well, he climbed as far as he could. He_ _clung to the ivy on the wall, his whole body almost disappearing behind the greenery. A small robotic creature came up beside him. It had been scaling the wall at his side and it crawled up and stopped within just a few inches from the Newt's face._

_He looked directly into what looked like eyes, or a camera on the robotic lizard-thing, and he closed his eyes._ This is it.  _He thought._

_"I don't know who you people are, but I hope you're happy. I hope you get a real buggin' kick out of watching us suffer. And then you can die and go to hell. This is on you."_

_Newt let go of the vines and kicked away from the wall, plummeting towards the ground. He fell through the air for a few long seconds, and then landed on the ground with a harsh thump. He turned over and lay on his side, wrapping his arms around his leg. He rocked back and forth, groaning. His groans turned into sobs. A deep, painful cry._

_He suddenly let out an anguished howl, then screamed into the air. "I hate you. I hate you!"_

_He trembled with fear, hate, sadness and pain. So many emotions. Tears fell down his face, and he saw Alby turn the corner and run up to him._

_"Newt! Are you okay?"_

_/*\\*/*\_

_A siren had pierced the air almost half an hour ago. The box was coming up. It would take half an hour in total, but it was coming, and it was almost up. A new Greenie. Newt ran over to the centre where a small crowd of boys was gathering._

_The box reached the surface and he heard someone cry out from inside._

_"Someone... Help... me!"_

_Newt peered inside and saw a boy huddled in the corner. Everyone else noticed him too._

_"Look at that shank."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt."_

_"You're the klunk, shuck-face."_

_"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"_

_"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."_

_"Ain't no ticket back, bro."_

_Someone threw a rope down to the boy, and he accepted it. He was hauled up and everyone scrambled to get him to the surface. Alby held out a hand to help him up._

_"Nice ta meet ya shank. Welcome to the Glade."_

_The boy's face gave a puzzled look, his hair was cut short and was dark brown, -almost black. A few freckles dotted the sides of his neck and part of his face._

_Look at the Greenbean," Gally said. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." Several boys laughed._

_"Shut your hole, Gally," Alby responded._

_"Where am I?" The kid asked._

_"Nowhere good." Alby replied. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."_

_"Which Keeper he gonna get?" someone shouted from the back of the crowd._

_"I told ya, shuck-face," Someone else responded. "He's a klunk, so he'll be a Slopper—no doubt about it." The kid giggled like he'd just said the funniest thing in history._

_"I said shut your holes!" Alby yelled. "Keep yapping and next break'll be cut in half!"_

_"It's a long story, shank," Alby said turning back to the Greenie. "Piece by piece, you'll learn—I'll be takin' you on the Tour tomorrow. Till then … just don't break anything." He held a hand out. "Name's Alby." He waited, to shake hands but_ _without saying anything the boy turned away from Alby and walked to a nearby tree, where he plopped down to sit with his back against the rough bark._

_"Then tell me," The boy called out. "Tell me the long story."_

_Alby glanced at Newt, rolling his eyes, and Newt smirked, they were always like this.._

_"Seriously," The boy repeated. "Where am I?"_

_Alby walked over to him and sat down cross-legged; and all the Gladers followed and packed in behind._

_"If you ain't scared," Alby told the boy, "you ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho."_

_"The Cliff?" Thomas asked, the colour draining from his face._

_"Shuck it," Alby said, rubbing his eyes. "Ain't no way to start these conversations, you get me? We don't kill shanks like you here, I promise. Just try and avoid being killed, survive, whatever."_

_He paused, and the new boy's face whitened even more._

_"Man," Alby said, then ran his hands over his short hair as he let out a long sigh. "I ain't good at this—you're the first Greenbean since Nick was killed."_

_The boy's eyes widened, and Newt boy stepped up and playfully slapped Alby across the head. "Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby," he said. "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." He bent down and extended his hand toward the new boy, putting a smile on his face. "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here."_

_The boy reached out and shook Newt's hand._ Ha!  _Newt thought with a smirk,_ he refused Alby's handshake but not mine!

_"I- I'm Thomas." The boy responded to Newt's greeting._

_Newt grinned, "Nice to meet ya Tommy."_

_/*\\*/*\_

_The man standing at the front cleared his throat. "Okay, then. Most of you are immune and have helped us gather invaluable data. Let's get to the list. The following people are not immune._

_Newt …"_

_Newt froze. He was not immune. He was going to die now. He glanced over at Thomas who was doubled over in his seat, he seemed in thought and he looked like he was close to tears._

_Newt folded his arms and forced a grin. "Tommy, slim yourself." He said._

_Thomas looked up at Newt. He straightened back up. "Slim myself? That old shank just said you're not immune to the Flare. How can you_ _—"_

_"I'm not worried about the bloody Flare, man. I never thought I'd still be alive at this buggin' point—and living hasn't exactly been so great anyway." Newt laughed, trying not to show how broken he felt._

_/*\\*/*\_

_Newt was sitting on the floor and was leaning back against the wall. He saw Thomas walking towards him._

_"Don't say a bloody word," he grumbled when Thomas joined him._

_"Listen, something weird's going on—either WICKED is testing us or we've got Cranks running around this place killing people left and right. Whatever it is, we need to find our friends and get out of here."_

_"I know." Newt replied._

_"Then get up and come back in there to help us. You were the one all frustrated, acting like we didn't have time to mess around. And now you want to sit out here in the hall and pout?" Thomas pressed._

_"I know." Newt repeated._

_Thomas stared at Newt "We're all going a little craz—" He stopped, "I mean …"_

_"Just shut it," Newt said. "I know something's started in my head. I don't feel right. But you don't need to worry your buggin' panties off. Give me a second and I'll be fine. We'll get you guys out of here and then I can deal."_

_"What do you mean, get you guys out?"_

_"Get us out, whatever. Just give me a bloody minute." Newt replied._

_"Fine," Thomas answered. "But you know we can't waste any more time. Brenda's gathering ammo. You'll need to help her carry it to the Berg hangar."_

_"Will do." Newt quickly stood from his spot on the ground. "But first I have to go get something—it won't take me long." He started walking away, back toward the reception room._

_"Newt!" Thomas shouted, "Don't be stupid—we have to move. And we need to stick together."_

_But Newt kept going. He didn't even turn to look at Thomas. "Just go get the stuff! This'll only take a couple of minutes."_

_He entered the reception and found a battered piece of paper. He found a tattered pen on the ground and picked it up. He sat down on a chair and started to write on the paper._

**_If you've ever been my friend, kill me._ **

_He put the battered piece of paper in an envelope and sealed it._

_/*\\*/*\_

_Newt walked back to where the others were. He heard them talking._

_Thomas sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it until we get somewhere safer."_

_"Do about what?" Newt asked, interrupting them and startling Thomas._

_Thomas turned to see Newt. He then closed his eyes for a moment, "Nothing, never mind—where'd you go?"_

_"I need to talk to you, Tommy. Just you. It'll only take a second."_

_"What's this crap?" Minho asked._

_"Just cut me some slack. I need to give something to Tommy here. Tommy and no one else." Newt hissed._

_"Whatever, go for it." Minho adjusted the straps of the Launchers on his shoulders. "But we need to hurry." Thomas stepped into the hall with Newt._

_They walked a few feet from the door before Newt stopped and faced him, then he gave him the envelope. "Stuff this in your pocket."_

_"What is it?" Thomas took it and turned it over._

_"Just put the bloody thing in your pocket." Newt hissed._

_Thomas did as he was told._

_"Now look me in the eyes." Newt snapped his fingers._

_"What is it?"_

_"You don't need to know right now. You can't know. But you have to make me a promise—and I'm not messing around here." Newt said, frowning._

_"What?"_

_"You swear to me that you won't read what's inside that bloody envelope until the time is right." Thomas started to pull the envelope out of his pocket, but Newt grabbed his arm to stop him._

_"When the time is right?" Thomas asked. "How will I—"_

_"You'll bloody know!" Newt answered before Thomas could ask. "Now swear to me. Swear it!" He felt his body tremlbe with every word._

_"Fine!" Thomas sighed. "I swear I won't read it until the time is right. I swear. But why—"_

_"Okay, then," Newt interrupted. "Break your promise and I'll never forgive you." Thomas stood unmoving as Newt turned away from him and walked back toward the weapons room. Newt hissed in annoyance as he felt a tear fall from his eye._

_/*\\*/*\_

_"I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up one of those bloody walls and jumped right off. Alby found me and dragged me back to the Glade right before the Doors closed. I hated the place, Tommy. I hated every second of every day. And it was all … your … fault!" Newt twisted around and grabbed Thomas by the hand that was holding a gun. He yanked it toward himself, forcing it up until the end of the pistol was pressed against his own forehead._

_"Now make amends!_ _Kill me before I become one of those cannibal monsters! Kill me!_

_I trusted you with the note! No one else._ _Now do it!"_

_Thomas tried to pull his hand away, but Newt held his arm. "I can't, Newt, I can't." Thomas whispered._

_"Make amends! Repent for what you did!" Newt hissed, his whole body trembling. Then he dropped his voice to an urgent, harsh whisper. "Kill me, you shuck coward. Prove you can do the right thing. Put me out of my misery."_

_Thomas looked horrified. "Newt, maybe we can—"_

_"Shut up! Just shut up! I trusted you! Now do it!"_

_"I can't." Thomas cried._

_"Do it!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Kill me or I'll kill you. Kill me! Do it!" Newt clenched Thomas' arm tighter._

_"Newt …"_

_"Do it before I become one of them!"_

_"I …"_

_"KILL ME!" And then Newt took a deep breath, and softened his voice. "Please, Tommy. Please."_

_Thomas closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

/*\\*/*\

Newt awoke, startled. He took deep, ragged breaths and sat up, taking in his surroundings. Memories flooded his head.  _Those weren't just dreams._ He thought,  _they were my memories._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I wanted to fit in all the dreams but I didn't want to split the chapter, so this chapter is twice as long as usual.  
> But they're mostly scenes from the books that have been modified to be from Newt's point of view.


	12. Chapter 12

"He's awake!" Thomas exclaimed from the darkness. He heard the rustle of feet as people crowded around.

"Are you okay Newt?" Minho asked, lending out his hand to help Newt get up. Newt's head throbbed and the scar on the side of his head ached. Thomas started to say something, but Newt held up a hand. "Stop your buggerin' worries and let me bloody think Thomas." He paused, that didn't sound right. "Tommmy." He corrected.

Newt looked down, it had all been true, Thomas had been telling the truth, and WICKED had lied to him. All he thought he had knew was a lie. Immense pain suddenly hit his nose. He clutched it and froze. It felt crooked, and he felt dried blood crusted around the edges. His chest ached, and he felt bandages covering the area where he vaguely remembered the heavy table hitting him.

"What happened?!" Thomas interrupted, breaking into his thoughts. "You were just dumped in here, bandages wrapped around you. They didn't even say anything. Did you get hurt during the interview?"

"Tommy, quit your worrying. I'm bloody fine." Newt croaked.

"You don't look very fine, but I agree, you are looking very bloody." Minho joked, and Thomas turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Muffled laughter was heard throughout the room.

"Seriously, Minho?"

"What?"

Light suddenly filled the room, and Newt noticed he was near the door. He held an arm up in front of his eyes to shield them from the light. He saw Elias enter, some guards at his side.

"Ahh, Isaac, you woke up! Wasn't sure if you would." Elias raised an arm with a smirk. "We can finish off the interview now."

"Hey! No!" Thomas yelled, "Newt is not going back, you beat him up last time!"

Elias raised an eyebrow. "That was not my fault. That was his own doing. And if he's smart, he'll cooperate and be free from this dump." He gestured to the room all the Immunes were crowded in. "You don't belong here Isaac, you're one of us, you're my friend! Not one of them." He pointed at Thomas. "He tried to kill you, remember?"

"No." Newt said, looking at Elias. "I told him to kill me. I had the flare. I bloody begged him."

Elias sneered, "Why do you believe his lies? You don't remember what happened, he's lying! WICKED saw what happened."

"No." Newt said, looking him in the eye. "I do remember. I remember the maze. I remember the Scorch. And I remember running from WICKED all my life. " Newt scowled, "I even remember what happened before the maze. Before they erased my memory for the first time. I remember my family. But WICKED Took them away from me. I remember my sister. Sonya." He heard a gasp from in the crowd. _Sonya must be here_. Newt thought, _I'll have to find her later._

Elias' gaze wavered, and he hesitated. "Y-you remember?"

"Yes I do."

"WICKED.. Lied..?"

"They did Elias. Help me. Help me escape. Help us escape. Help us destroy WICKED."

Elias frowned. "No. That's not true. You're lying. I don't believe that. I don't know why you still feel loyalty to these people, but I know one thing. You are a traitor, Isaac."

"Eli, my name is Newt."

Elias' frown turned into a scowl. "Get him. And take him back to the room. We are not finished."

The guards walked into the chamber, carrying Launchers. Newt turned to flee, and saw them aim the Launchers towards him. He hesitated. A second too long. And the bolt of electricity stuck him, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. The guard easily picked him up and took him out of the cell. Newt fought to gain consciousness but he was too weak. He drifted off into sleep once more.

/*\\*/*\

A bucket of water was dumped on him, jolting Newt awake.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He spluttered,

Elias shrugged, "You needed to be woken up." He said.

Newt snorted, "Why did you being me back in here, there's nothing else I can tell you."

Elias grinned, "Oh, yes there is. You can admit that they lied, and that you are wrong, and then maybe I can arrange to get you better treatment."

Newt frowned. "But I remember everything now. They didn't lie. It was WICKED who lied."

"Shut up! You're just saying that! It's not true!" Elias seemed to be trying to convince himself more than Newt.

Newt frowned. "I can't admit someting that isn't true."

"Yes you can. Because it  _is_  true."

"Eli, just drop it-"

"No. Only my friends call me Eli. Alright Isaac? You're not my friend. You're a traitor."

"My name is not Isaac. _Elias,_ you need to get that! I'm Newt!" Newt grumbled.

Newt tried to move and stand up but found his hands cuffed to the table once more. Newt hissed in annoyance. "Why do you cuff me to this bloody table? Why do you cuff anyone to the table? You think I'm strong enough to beat you up and escape with the amount of food you give us?" Newt stopped and tilted his head in amusement. "I think I could actually take you on though, if you're weak enough to believe anything WICKED tells you, you must be pretty bloody weak in practice too _."_

Elias scowled, raising a fist to punch Newt again. "You're going to pay for that" He spluttered, but a piercing alarm sounded through the speakers, startling everyone.

Newt flinched, "What is this bloody noise?" He asked, raising his voice.

Elias turned to him with a glare. "This is the emergency alarm." He yelled above the noise. "The compound is being attacked."


	13. Chapter 13

Elias took off without hesitation. Newt followed along behind him, and he didn't protest. They made their way to the main entrance to see who was attacking WICKED. When they reached the main door Newt gasped. The main door had been broken and hundreds of people clad in black and red armour had stormed in, all aiming an assortment of weapons at different areas of the room. A woman (presumably the leader) walked up to the front with a loud speaker. Her long blonde hair washed over her shoulders and she looked maybe a year or two older than Newt.

"Attention WICKED employees. This is the New Order speaking. You have taken far to long to distribute the cure since you revealed that you found it. The New Order will now distribute the cure for you and finish your job. You will submit a copy of the cure as well as all of your Immunes that are currently not being harvested to us. And we know this is the majority of them. Failure to do so will result in us tearing down this place until we get what we want." She flashed a smile, eyes raking the gathering crowd. Her eyes locked with Newt's. "Finally, we want the first-cured." She said, her voice sounding like honey. "And if any Immunes are listening, we promise to treat you better than this WICKED scum."

Newt took a step forward. This resistance was going to free him and his friends. He wanted to join them, but Elias grasped his arm with a vice-like grip, pulling him backwards and spending him sprawling across the floor. "Not so fast traitor-boy. You're important to WICKED."

"Really? Is that why they're starving me?" Newt said sarcastically.

"Yes, Isaac. You're the First-Cured. You were the first lucky bastard to be cured. As much as I hate you, I cannot let you leave with them." Elias hissed, pulling on his arm.

Newt stood up. Wrenching his arm out of Elias' grip. "Eli. I've told you time and time again. My name. Is Newt." He turned on his heel and ran into the fleeing crowd, trying to reach the people who called themselves the New Order.

An iron grip startled him. He gasped and looked up, expecting to see Elias again. Instead, it was one of the armour-clad people from the New Order.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said with a gruff voice.

"I'm the First-Cured. I'm coming to join you guys." Newt said, lifting up his chin. He was immediately hoisted off his feet. He squealed. The soldier carried him towards the woman who had held the speech and dumped him at her feet. Newt sprawled on the ground, coughing. He looked upwards.

"The First-Cured ma'm." He said, motioning to Newt. "He gave himself up."

"Did you now?" The woman smiled, showing clean white teeth.

"Yes. But I want my friends to come with me." Newt said, making it clear he didn't want to be alone.

"and are these friends of yours Immune?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Newt answered.

"Well then of course they're coming with you." She extended a pale hand, and Newt accepted it. She helped him to his feet. "My name is Swift Taylore. You can call me Swift."

"I'm Newt." Newt replied.

Swift smiled, motioning towards some of the remaining Soldiers. "Go and find where the Immunes are being held. Make sure you let them know that we are here to help." She turned back to Newt. "So how long have you been here, Newt?"

"I've been here since, well I  _think_ I was brought here when I was maybe 17 or 18 years old? I've been in this place for three years and only now have gotten back my bloody memories."

"What do you mean?" Swift asked, her voice showing concern.

"Well, after I was shot, they used it as an excuse to wipe my bloody memories. I didn't remember anything before coming here. But I recently got my memories back. Maybe yesterday? Or earlier today? I don't know. I kind of went into a coma for a few hours." Newt laughed uncomfortably. "And how old are you? You look a little big young to be leading a resistance."

"Me? Well, if you guessed your age correctly, that would mean I'm at least a year older than you, Newt." Swift raised an eyebrow. "And I'm perfectly capable of leading this resistance thank you. I'm an adult. Believe it or not, so are you now."

Newt scowled. He couldn't be.. An adult. He still felt like a teenager, carefree and without a care in the world. Being an adult felt strange.

Swift snorted in amusement. "But even though you're technically adults now. You'll still be under our care and we are going to be giving you children a proper education."

"Seriously?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Swift smirked. "It should be interesting. Teaching a bunch of adults how to read and write."

"I  _can_ read and write!" Newt spluttered.

"Yes. I'm sure you still have all the skills you learnt before you were snatched by WICKED. Taken from your home." Sadness covered her voice. And Newt nodded slowly. Newt turned to see the Immunes coming towards him, all chattering amongst each other. A few of the armour-clad soldiers surrounded them, but they were protecting them more than forcing them to come. The New Order really did care.

Then Newt spotted Thomas, and Minho. "Tommy!" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. Minho and Thomas immediately got sight of him and quickened their pace, weaving in and out of the gathering crowd.

"You okay Newt?" Minho asked when they reached him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Newt replied.

"I was worried about you Newt," Thomas murmured, and Newt was certain he saw Swift flinch. " _We._ I mean, we, Minho and I, were worried about you. When Elias decided he wasn't finished."

Minho attempted to stifle his laughter unsuccessfully, and earned a good-aimed kick in the shins. He bent over and clutched his leg in pain. "Oww! Thomas!"

Swift began to murmur something from behind Newt. "Uh huh. Okay. Roger that." She pulled the loudspeaker up to her mouth. "We got what we came for and so we are leaving now!" Slowly, the small crowd of Immunes began to shuffle along behind her as they all exited. They were all going to be free. Or at least, more free than they were before.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean it hasn't been three bloody years?" Newt exclaimed.

"It hasn't. We've barely spent a year in Paradise before you guys captured us." Thomas replied.

"But it's been three years!"

Thomas smiled, "It hasn't, Newt."

Newt paused for a second. Not believing it. "So... I'm not 21."

"Probably not."

"I'm only 19."

"Yep."

"So how old does that make you?" Newt questioned.

"17."

"And Minho?"

"18." Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested in how old we are?"

"I'm trying to pass the time while we sit in this stupid Berg." Newt grunted in reply. They'd been sitting in the cramped space of the Berg for too many hours to count as they flew over the endless landscape to wherever their destination was. Newt had attempted to count how many teens were cramped in the small space of the cargo hull numerous times but gave up the 6th time that he was interrupted and he lost count. Newt, Thomas and Minho were lucky- they had a wall to lean against. Most of them were sitting on the ground, leaning against each other. This didn't stop Newt from being jealous of Swift and the other members of the New Order, probably sitting somewhere more comfy. Well except for the few guards standing around, making sure no fights broke out among the bored teens.

Newt smiled at his thoughts. How could he be jealous and mad? -They were finally free from WICKED.

"What're you smiling about?" Thomas asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Newt laughed quietly, "I'm just laughing at my thoughts. We're free and finally away from WICKED, and yet I'm finding something to complain about."

"Well, the transport could be better." Thomas mused, looking ahead with a smile on his face.

Newt snorted. "Stop reading my mind, Tommy."

Thomas beamed as Newt called him Tommy. It seemed that he had missed Newt over the three- no- one year that he had spent thinking Newt was dead.

Minho was also staring at him. It seemed that he couldn't believe that Newt was back either- although he hadn't known Newt was 'dead', so he probably hadn't gone through as much pain as Thomas. Although he did seem to be slightly mad at the brown haired kid.

"What about you Minho, what do you think about the transport?" Thomas asked.

"It's fine." Minho replied curtly.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you mad?" Thomas asked Minho.

"I'm not."

"You seem mad. How can you be mad? We're free from WICKED and-"

"How could you try to kill Newt?!" Minho hissed, clenching his fists.

" _I didn't_. He begged me-"

"Whatever he said, you still did it! Newt would have been dead if it weren't for WICKED!" Minho spat, keeping his voice low. "Maybe you should show them some respect."

"Respect?  _Respect?"_ Thomas echoed. "They took us away from our families. They hid the cure from the world even when they discovered it! They tortured us!"

"Ahh yes.  _You_ of all people would know about the things they did. Wouldn't you Thomas?"

"Stop!" Newt yelled, "Stop arguing!" Newt looked at Minho. " _I'm_ the one who told him to do it. I had the flare! I was a bloody Crank! Don't get mad at Thomas. Please."

"Okay," Minho frowned, "I'm sorry, I must have overreacted. I'm tired, I haven't gotten much sleep-"

An explosion rattled the Berg. A boom so loud they all had to cover their ears. The guards held their weapons tighter, alert and on guard. A loud groan echoed throughout the room, and the Berg suddenly started to tilt. People started to fall, sliding up against the wall- thankfully the wall opposite where Newt was sitting. Chaos errupted. The guards stumbled and the cramped teens fell against each other, squashing one another. Newt turned and grasped the conveniently-placed handle jutting out of the wall near him as he began to fall.

"Tommy! Minho! Hold on!" He yelled, extending his hand to let them hold on. Thomas grasped Newt's hand and turned to grab Minho- completely ignoring their feud from a few minutes ago. Newt pulled them up so that they were also holding the handle for support.

"Stay calm!" On of the guards yelled, struggling to remain upright. "We've been alerted that we are passing through a large storm, so there will be a bit of, uh, turbulence."

"Huh. Turbulence?" Minho snorted, "This is more like a barrel roll."

"Look on the bright side Minho," Newt mused, "At least everyone is going that way, and not falling this way!"

"Yeah. I guess so." Minho replied, "I still don't like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short hiatus everyone, I'm on holidays now so I should be updating more regularly.  
> I'm going to plan on updating every Tuesday.  
> Please remember to follow this story, give kudos, or leave a comment if you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

The so-called, 'Turbulence' died down and stopped after some time. Of course, no one bought that it was 'just turbulence'. Everyone was growing restless. Mind you, everyone had started growing restless after the first two hours of flying, but by now, the excited chatter had turned into a bored murmur.

Newt stood up and walked over to one of the guards who stood in the corner nearby.

"So where exactly are we going?" Newt asked him.

"You'll see when we get there." The guard grunted, looking down at a watch on his wrist, "And that should be very soon. We should be landing in any minute-"

The berg suddenly came to a halt, throwing Newt backwards. He landed on the ground with a yelp and immediately stood back up, his face red with embarrassment. Minho and Thomas howled with laughter, and Newt scowled at the both of them.

"Stop laughing. That was not funny."

Some other kids turned to glance at him and some others let out a quiet chuckle.

The doors of the Berg suddenly opened, and bright light flooded the inside of the helicopter-like vehicle.

What Newt saw outside absolutely took his breath away. Thomas held his breath as well, and he even heard Minho mutter something under his breath. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The trees and bushes were greener than he had ever seen before. It was even more luscious than the Paradise that the Immunes had sheltered for three years- no,  _one_  year.

The crowd of kids began to make their way out of the berg. Newt saw Swift exit as well (from a different exit point) and she began to make her way to the front of the crowd. Newt looked around some more and saw tall city buildings amongst the foliage and smaller houses as well. Swift began to address the crowd, holding a megaphone to her mouth.

"We are currently in a part of the world that was called Tasmania. It is a small island south of the country called Australia. It also used to be one of the states of Australia before the country was plunged into ruin because of the Solar Flares and the virus."

"Why are we here?" Someone asked, yelling from the back of the crowd of kids, "Why not an island in America?"

"This is where we are going to make a fresh start in the world. Anyone who is immune to the virus or is cured will live here. In this new safe-haven. We will then spread out to Australia and eventually the rest of the world." Swift smiled. "We chose this island because it was small, but not too small. And it hardly got touched by the flare. We have already cured everyone living on the island that hadn't already passed away."

"Please remember to register so that we can sort you out into your housing arrangements. You'll have to wait a few hours after everyone registers for us to sort everyone out. You will also need to complete a short test so we can sort out your education."

"Education?" Someone near the front of the crowd exclaimed.

"Yes. Education- _School."_ A childish wave of protest spread throughout the crowd and Swift rolled her eyes. "I doubt WICKED provided much of an education while they were searching for the cure for the Flare, and I would like the future of the human race to at least be able to read, which is a skill I don't think a lot of you have." She said drily.

A tall man walked up next to Swift and whispered something in her ear. Swift nodded and raised the megaphone back to her mouth. "Uh, just hang around here for awhile while we sort some things out." She said, dismissing the crowd.

/*\\*/*\

"I don't like it." Minho said.

"Yes. We know. You've said it like 100 times in the last 2 hours."

"I think he only said it 5 times, Newt."

"Shut up Tommy."

"I  _don't_ like this at all."

" _Why_ don't you bloody like it Minho?" Newt asked, in annoyance.

"This whole place seems like something WICKED is doing." Minho frowned.

"We literally just got  _resuced_ from WICKED, Minho." Thomas said.

"Yeah, just like we were 'rescued' from the Maze?"

"Fair point."

/*\\*/*\

"What number was it again?" Newt asked.

"It was apartment 25 I think." Thomas replied.

"Well this looks like the one. So we're just going to live here now?"

"Yep. That's what I gathered from the gathering. Haha.  _Gathered._ From the  _Gathering-"_

 _"_ Shut up."

"Isn't this just such a happy, cheesy, fairy tale ending? We're on the other side of the world from where WICKED was, and now we get our own place to live, and we get to go to school, and probably get a job now." Minho muttered.

Thomas rolled his eyes as he entered through the doorway into the cold apartment.

"So did we all get into the same education-school-thingy?" Newt asked Minho and Thomas, as he sat down on a couch.

"I think we did. Wasn't it called Liberty or something?" Minho replied.

"OMG guys, look, there's a TV!" Thomas exclaimed, grinning.

Newt rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "Apparently we also have electricity." He said, turning the heater on. "Couldn't they chose a warmer part of the world? Tasmania is so bloody cold."

"Well guys, I guess this is where the next chapter of our story begins." Minho said philosophically.

"Please, Minho, anyone would think someone was writing a bloody book about us." Newt snorted.

"Maybe I will Newt. Maybe I will." Minho shot back.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, that must be the fourth person staying in this apartment!" Minho exclaimed, walking over to the door.

"I wonder who it will be..." Thomas murmured, looking over towards the door.

The door opened, and Newt immediately scowled. "Elias. What are you bloody doing here?"

" _Isaac,"_ He smirked, "that's no way to treat your new flatmate. Aren't you wondering how I got here? You know, I've really  _changed_ since the last time you saw me."

"Don't give yourself so much credit."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm happy with how this story has ended and it has finished now. However, I might write a sequel that continues the story and combines Miraculous with the Maze Runner because why not haha 
> 
> XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
